


maybe girls allowed

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Sleepovers, Treehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory invites Topanga to sleep over with him and Shawn. Shawn doesn't know if this is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe girls allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bring_me_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bring_me_sugar).



"I can't believe you're gonna do this, Cor. Remember when we first put up the clubhouse and you said we didn't want girls around?"

"She's not just a girl, Shawny, she's Topanga and that makes her special." Cory actually had a broom in his hand, brushing away dust and dirt just so Topanga's sleeping bag wouldn't get dirty. He and Cory would sleep there when it was _muddy_ out.

"But she's weird," Shawn groaned. "She better not bring granola and that gross tea for snacks."

"I'm sure she won't." Topanga's family were health food crazy but Shawn was sure Topanga herself understood that kids needed junk food to live. Or at least, he hoped she would let them eat it and not scold them. She could be very bossy at times.

(In his mind. Cory said she was just spirited and strong. But he was practically in love with her anyway.)

Topanga showed up, sleeping bag in hand and (to Shawn's relief) carrying a box of Oreos. And fruit, but luckily it was just some apples and oranges, which were fine in his book.

"Thank you for inviting me to spend the night in your sacred boys' hideout," she said. Cory looked way too happy for a six-year-old about to spend the night with a girl.

"Well, you convinced us. It's not just for boys, right, Shawny?"

"She was gonna sue us!" Shawn said.

"Of course I was. It's gender-biased discrimination and it's mean," Topanga said, wagging her finger at him. "Besides, we're both Cory's friends. It's mean to him if we're always fighting over who gets to have him for the weekend."

"I do hate that," Cory said with a shudder. "Can't we all just be together and love each other forever?"

"Yeah, like that's gonna work when we all grow up and wanna get married to different people," Shawn snorted. "Oh, well. Come on, let's go ask Cory's mom when dinner's gonna be ready, I'm starving."

They piled their plates full of chicken, macaroni and cheese, corn on the cob, salad (only because Cory's mom insisted), coleslaw and cornbread. Well, the boys took chicken. Topanga was still being weird and wouldn't eat any meat, but at least she didn't give her usual speech about the poor dead chickens of the world.

As it turned out, Topanga was more fun at a sleepover than Shawn thought. She told ghost stories that even they wouldn't have thought of, showed them how to make fancy shadow puppets with a flashlight, and made them all cool headbands with leaves and sticks.

(They itched like crazy and they couldn't wear them for long, but they still looked cool.)

"Hey, Cory?"

"Yeah, Topanga?"

"I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me too, Topanga."

"Me three." Shawn smiled at her fom across their "circle" (more like a triangle). There was more room for all three sleeping bags there and neither of them had to fight over who got to sleep next to who.

So girls were more fun in a clubhouse than he'd thought. Who knew?


End file.
